Nails Against Skin
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: An alternate happening during the tenth episode. What if it was Misaki who scratched Saruhiko's HOMRA mark instead? Misaru. Oneshot.


_**A/N: A friend of mine shared to me that before it was revealed that Saruhiko scratched his own HOMRA mark, she thought it was Misaki who did it instead. That idea stuck with me for days to the point that I cannot get it out of my head, and so I had to write this to "unleash my imagination."**_

_**Warnings: Non-con lime**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Did you forget? This is the symbol of our pride!" Yata Misaki exclaimed as he lightly punched Fushimi Saruhiko's left clavicle.

Saruhiko kept silent. He's tired of all of this. This should be over soon. Misaki will get tired and leave. All he cares about is "Mikoto-san" anyway.

It's not like Saruhiko is jealous. He's just tired. Tired of all the crap. He cannot believe that the person he once called his best friend is now just like an obedient person to a so-called king.

"Heh." Misaki's punch lightened, but his expression surely didn't. "I don't expect a traitor like you to understand."

This is it. Misaki would leave after saying that. Saruhiko is waiting.

The unexpected happened though. He did not expect this, but it happened.

Misaki clawed at Saruhiko's left collarbone, the part of his body with the HOMRA tattoo. Saruhiko tried to push Misaki away, but his hands were just met by Misaki's free one.

It hurts. It goddamn hurts. He can feel tears forming on the corners of his eyes. He's feeling so hopeless and defenseless. Why would Misaki do this?

"Don't try to push me away, Saruhiko." Misaki hissed, moving even closer, continuing to scratch the already reddened skin.

"Misaki… S-Stop…"

"Shut up!"

At this point, Saruhiko cannot even recognize Misaki. His eyes seem to be fiercer than usual. In fact, it even terrified him a bit.

He clutched at Misaki's sleeve weakly, holding back his pained whimpers. He failed to hold back though when Misaki continued scratching him, this time with his red aura infused.

He gasped out loud then bit his lips afterwards. He doesn't want to hear himself whimpering, pained, and pathetic.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

He can smell his burnt flesh, as if screaming out, crying for help.

He was crying. He hasn't cried for years, and it feels so foreign now that he's doing it again.

"M-Misaki…" He looked at the ginger-haired boy, letting his tears flow freely. "Please stop… It hurts…"

"Why would I fucking listen to you, you traitor!?" He increased the force of the scratching, earning another pained shout from the other.

_That was when Misaki realized that Saruhiko looks good._

He looks so good crying like that. The way his tears flow from his eyes, the way he bites his lips so hard that they're bleeding…

He himself probably isn't aware that his lips are bleeding.

Misaki stopped scratching and just took the time to… stare.

Stare at that flushed face of disbelief and pain…

"Saruhiko…" Misaki whispered, his hands cupping the other's face.

His tears got wiped, albeit unintentionally. He continued crying though, feeling very confused and lost.

What's happening? Why did Misaki suddenly stop?

"Your lips…" He murmured, moving so close that their noses are already touching.

Saruhiko's time stopped. He cannot even believe what's happening. He has no choice but to believe though; to believe and do something to change this, to get away from this place.

Because now, Misaki is kissing him, sucking on his lower lip. He whimpered, feeling very betrayed and violated. He struggled with all his might to no avail.

Why…? Why is Misaki doing this?

His hands left Saruhiko's face; his right one sneaking in the latter's shirt while his left one held both of the latter's hands.

Saruhiko can feel Misaki's hot and wet tongue invading his mouth and he feels so dam sensitive that he wants to fucking move away as soon as possible.

Tears continued streaming down his face as Misaki pulled away, smirking.

Why? Why? Why?

Saruhiko would never get tired of asking.

Why? This isn't Misaki. His eyes are different from its usual expression. This isn't Misaki.

"What's wrong, Saru?" He purred, nipping on the black haired boy's neck.

Misaki's hand touched Saruhiko's belt buckle and slowly undid it, throwing it far from their reach.

"You cannot leave me just like that, Saruhiko."

From this point, all Saruhiko did was to cry.

He never told anyone about what happened, but he would never, ever, forget.

Especially afterwards, when he lost _everything_ to Yata Misaki.


End file.
